


Гибельное место

by HaruIchigo



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри выжил и Эггси ни на секунду не хочет оставлять его одного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибельное место

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с феста: 3.58. Гарри/Эггзи. Спонтанное признание в любви(...)

Они ничего ему не сказали.   
Мерлин знал. И молчал.  
– Его шансы были невелики. Мы не хотели давать тебе ложную надежду, Эггси.  
Умом он понял, не дурак ведь. Гарри и правда выглядел плохо… да никак он не выглядел! Это вообще был не Гарри, – скорее его труп, который по какой-то непонятной причине ещё дышит.  
Умом Эггси всё понял. Но так легко простить не мог.   
Они с Джей Би навещали Гарри каждый день. Пёсика приходилось проносить в большой, несуразной хипстерской сумке, чтобы врачи не заметили, но это стоило того – с ним было не так тоскливо и безысходно.  
– Глубокая кома? – бодро говорил Эггси своей маленькой аудитории. – Да это фигня! И вообще, у всего есть свои плюсы, хоть выспишься. А если очнёшься овощем, ну… буду возить тебя в Гайд-парк гулять. На кресле-каталке. Ты только возвращайся, а? Вот люди лежат в коме, лежат, а потом раз и выходят из неё. Я читал в интернете.  
Да, уж он-то читал. Перелопатил все выданные гуглом результаты страницы до десятой, даже те, где медицинские термины были совсем уж зубодробительные. Закидывал в онлайн-переводчик какие-то немецкие статьи: белиберда получилась жуткая. От безнадёги сунул нос в засекреченные военные исследования по проникновению в чужой сон и уже думал, как бы достать у солдатиков волшебный чемоданчик для этого дела, но получил от Мерлина вполне реальный подзатыльник и больше туда не лез.  
Если смахнуть всю научную шелуху, ответ выходил простой: ждать.  
И Эггси ждал. Смирно. Так же смирно, как Джей Би, ужасно не любивший больничные запахи, ждал окончания приёмных часов.

***  
Лондон, проплывавший в окне кэба, не изменился за эти месяцы ни на йоту. Впрочем, с чего бы ему меняться? Гарри отстранённо удивился себе: мысль о том, что после твоей смерти Земля остановится, такой дешёвый солипсизм! Даже неприятно, после стольких-то лет моральной трезвости…  
– Гарри? – Эггси рядом ёрзал так, что сидение ходило ходуном. – Как ты? Ты в порядке?  
– Я просто задумался. – Он вздохнул. – Я не упаду вдруг бездыханным и не превращусь в камень. Всё в порядке.  
– Ага, – неопределённо ответил Эггси и перестал ёрзать. Отвернулся.  
Ничего не изменилось, даже этот мальчик, который, на первый, неопытный взгляд, стал совсем другим человеком. Роза не становится тюльпаном, когда раскрывает, наконец, тугой бутон. Но она становится чуть больше розой, чем была до этого.  
Эггси просто стал чуть больше собой.   
Мерлин, впрочем, правильно сделал, ничего не сказав ему. Будь Гарри в сознании, он одобрил бы такой шаг. Эггси овладел всеми навыками кингсмэна, ему требовался только хороший пинок в качестве последнего экзамена. И он не сломался от этого пинка. Он двинулся вперёд и его суть осталась с ним. Его тёплая, добрая, щенячья натура и такое же щенячье внимание…  
Правда, внимание это несколько утомляло. Необязательно было, например, выскакивать, оббегать машину и открывать дверцу, как лакей. И с входной дверью Гарри справился бы сам. И уж конечно он был в состоянии сам раздеться и повесить пальто, Господи Иисусе!  
– Спасибо. Дальше я сам. Хочу немного отдохнуть… один.  
– А, это не вопрос. – Эггси, явно красуясь, небрежно забросил зонт-трость в подставку. – Я тогда заварю чаю, да? И посижу в библиотеке. Если что-то будет нужно, ты просто скажи, и я сделаю тут же. Я всё сделаю.  
Гарри было неловко его прогонять. Так же неловко и тяжело было просить врачей не пускать его в палату до конца реабилитации.  
Но так нужно было.   
– Нет, ты не понял. «Один», значит один. В одиночестве. Ты можешь идти домой.  
– Я… тут одна проблема. Знаешь, как бывает, сначала одно, потом другое… – Эггси, не склонный, обычно, смущаться, взъерошил уложенные волосы. – В общем, я тут вроде как немного живу. Но я убираю! Сплю в комнате для гостей, и не лазил… то есть, и не трогал твои вещи. То есть, я ношу твой халат и пижаму твою, но я их стираю. Хочешь, даже погладить могу. Пижаму. И положить на место.  
«Сделай милость», – хотел сказать Гарри, но вместо этого произнёс:   
– Я не знал. Конечно, ты можешь погостить здесь, пока не подыщешь квартиру.  
Эггси улыбнулся. Широко, не как джентльмен, а как обычный уличный мальчишка, не привыкший контролировать эмоции.  
– Как раньше. Помнишь, когда я приезжал к тебе на выходные и на каникулы, а ты меня учил и правильно есть и завязывать галстук, и в шахматы мы с тобой играли. Вроде, были неплохими соседями.  
– Конечно я всё это помню, у меня нет амнезии.  
Получилось резковато, но Гарри, в очередной раз подавив чувство вины, подумал, что это хорошо. Что так и нужно.

***  
Да, мир не изменился – изменился он сам.  
Ходил по комнатам, трогал спинки стульев, обивку диванов, сидел в кабинете, разглядывая газетные заголовки, гладил собачье чучело, но всё было чужое. И не из-за Эггси, конечно он тут не при чём. Пусть поцарапал кое-где полировку, пусть подметал только середину пола, не утруждая себя заглядывать в углы и под мебель, пусть недосмотрел за Джей Би, проглотившим антикварного шахматного коня, загибал уголки книжных страниц, громко кричал и свистел, смотря футбол, занимал душ на три часа...  
Нет. Это не из-за Эггси. Но мальчик должен уйти, и, по возможности, маячить перед глазами как можно меньше.

Весь день Гарри провёл глядя в потолок и разбирая накопившийся почту. Он, как в далёком детстве, всё пытался оттянуть момент когда нужно будет идти спать, потому что знал, какие видения придут, стоит закрыть глаза.  
Штатный психотерапевт сказал, что кошмары после перенесённого - ожидаемое явление. Но вряд ли он ожидал, что беспокойные сны пациента будут наполнены радостью.  
Адреналином.  
Ощущением полной свободы.  
Что они будут ярче всего, даже настоящей жизни под блёклым лондонским небом.  
Он убивает и убивает, а фанатики в маленькой церкви всё не кончаются и не кончаются.  
Он делает свою работу, он делает то, что умеет лучше всего.  
И он счастлив во сне.   
И его тошнит от отвращения к себе наяву.

Эггси понятия не имеет об этом, - за два часа он заглянул раз пятьдесят: с чаем, с сендвичами, с кексами, с сигарами, со смешным неграмотным котёнком на планшете, с новой бархатной тряпочкой для очков... В конце концов, Гарри не выдержал и позвонил Мерлину, чтобы срочно вызвал надоедливую «сиделку» в штаб.   
Мальчик, скрепя сердце, уехал, и вернулся только ночью. Покормил собаку, пошлёпал домашними тапочками по паркету, и, в конце концов, молча пришёл в пижаме, залез в постель с другой стороны. Не обнимал, не прикасался, просто ткнулся лбом между лопатками, и, кажется, плакал. Гарри притворился, что спит - не хотел зря смущать мальчишку, стыдящегося своих слёз.  
Нет, не мальчишку. Молодого мужчину.

***  
"Гарри, ты куда? Понятно. Я с тобой".  
"Гарри? Я с тобой!"  
"Гарри, подожди, я хоть пальто надену!"  
Он смог выдержать это неделю. Потом сорвался.  
– Может, вы и поссать будете ходить со мной, Гавейн?!  
Эггси это не смутило. Выпятил мужественный подбородок.  
– А я могу! Чего я там не видел?  
И как с ним спорить?  
Гарри попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
– У тебя есть мать, которая нуждается в тебе гораздо больше.  
– Нет, не больше. У тебя такое лицо, когда ты один...   
О, нет. Только не эта жалость. Только не эта валящая с ног доброта.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, какое у меня лицо, когда я один?  
– Ну... В общем, я наблюдаю...  
– Эггси!  
– Да что?!  
– Вон из моего дома!  
Он ничего не понимает. В голове этого телёнка всё очень просто: "Гарри хороший и болеет, о нём надо заботиться". Больше там, чёрт возьми, ничегошеньки, только резинка натянута, чтобы уши не отваливались.  
Нет. Конечно нет. Эггси достойный, умный молодой человек. Симпатичный и добрый. Иногда даже слишком добрый к тому, кто этого не заслуживает…  
– Я никуда не уйду! Я же люблю тебя!  
Вот так просто.   
Не смей, Гарри! Не смей радоваться, сукин ты сын! Выдержка! Манеры! Наклон головы!  
– Поясни, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Что? – Эггси фыркнул как пони, будто очевиднее было уже некуда. – Да всё. Во всех смыслах.  
Видно было, что он волнуется, но если не приглядываться…  
– Во всех? Как отца? Я польщён. Как Би Джея? Сейчас, к сожалению, польщён уже меньше.  
– Ну… ¬– Вот и хитрая, обаятельная улыбка. Как после неё сердиться? Тем более что весь этот разговор с самого начала такая глупость… – Я однажды ел крылышки, так Би Джей голодный засосал меня прямо с языком. Так что извини, мы с ним вроде как ближе, чем с тобой.  
Нет, развивать эту тему дальше точно было чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями.  
– Я очень ценю твои чувства, Эггси, но ты должен уйти. Я не хочу тебя видеть как минимум… две недели.   
Он назвал число наобум. Иногда жизнь необратимо меняется за несколько секунд, так почему бы ей не измениться за половину месяца? Мальчик поостынет, успокоится, перестанет болтать глупости. Что он вообще может знать о любви в таком возрасте? О сексе, - ещё может быть, но о любви…  
К счастью, спорить Эггси не стал. Видимо, обиделся, но не подал виду, просто молча ушёл собирать вещи.

***  
Безмятежные две недели в тишине за книгами, долгими прогулками, походами в Альберт-холл и театры. Две недели вечеров с дорогим вином и виски. Две недели ресторанов, особо отмеченных Мишлен.  
Две недели без ателье Кингсмэн. Мерлин как никто понимал, насколько ему это нужно, и не звонил даже по дружбе. Вряд ли он верил, что Гарри Харт умер как агент, но, по совести говоря, его мнения никто не спрашивал.  
Разве плоха жизнь в тишине и покое? Без острых чувств, без волнений, без радостей и без отчаяния. Каждый вздох – ровный, каждый день умеренно хорош. А самое главное – в этой светлой жизни нет места плотоядным монстрам, неслышно скользящим в тёмной глубине.  
В ней нет места никому больше. Ни Мерлину. Ни Эггси. Эггси… нет. Гэри. Сэр Гавейн. Сколько можно называть его детским прозвищем? Он давно уже не ребёнок, хоть и годится в сыновья любому из Кингсмэнов. Даже Рокси. Психологически.  
Не ребёнок, но как же тяжело принимать взрослым мальчика, игравшего со снежным шаром, когда твои волосы уже присыпал самый холодный нетающий снег, и лицо в зеркале давно стало лицом твоего собственного отца.  
Скоро зима. Зимой дышится легче, она всё прячет, всё скрывает. Никакая любовь не проклюнется через наст, – слишком холодно для любви.  
Да. Холод отрезвляет. Слишком мало холода было вокруг, когда Эггси, нелепый и вызывающий в своей мешковатой одежде смотрел, приоткрыв рот, на ангар Кингсмэн.  
И слишком много любви.  
Нужно было отдать мальчику должное, – с тех пор он многому научился. Гарри заметил его присутствие только в последнюю субботу.  
В церкви.  
Это была старая, маленькая церковь, построенная в восемнадцатом веке на пожертвования. На стёртых полах невозможно разглядеть узор, тяжёлые, привинченные к полу скамьи блестят и поскрипывают сами по себе. Пыльные лучи солнца падают через маленькие окошечки – не разгоняют полумрак, а так, украшают его как ленты.  
В такой церкви резня выглядела бы величественно. Возможно, даже несла бы какой-то смысл.  
Нет. Заблуждение. Искать в ней смысл, значит оправдывать себя.  
На спинке скамьи, в специальном отделении, викарий забыл молитвенник. Гарри смотрел на него уже час, но не мог придумать ни одного достойного повода обратиться к Богу. Что может сказать этому небесному джентльмену человек, не чувствующий раскаяния? Бесполезный разговор.  
Шёл второй час. Эггси всё так же стоял за колонной и думал что слился с тенями.  
– Не мог бы ты выйти? – поинтересовался Гарри, не оборачиваясь. – Я слышу, как ты сопишь.  
Он не слышал, конечно, просто тепловизор в очках уловил биение горячего, излишне заботливого сердца.  
Эггси покорно вышел и сел рядом. Он даже не попросил подвинуться, видно, манеры всё же ещё давали сбой.  
– Ты ни разу не был в… на работе, – сказал он. – Почему? Только не говори что у тебя больничный, я же не поверю.  
Гарри снял очки. Мир без них не расплывался, но становился чуть непредсказуемее.  
– Вы знаете легенду о Галахаде, Гавейн?  
– Ну! То есть, да, я читал в школе. Что-то про грааль…  
Архангел Гавриил на колонне крепко прижал коленом вертлявого чёрного дьявола. В тишине даже эти двое, казалось, внимательно прислушивались. По крайней мере, архангел не спешил обрушивать на свою жертву каменный меч.  
– Галахад считался самым достойным из рыцарей. Он единственный мог сидеть на так называемом «Гибельном месте» не навлекая на себя проклятие и смерть. В конце концов, ему, как благороднейшему, явился Святой Грааль.   
– И?  
– И я чувствую, что моё место за столом больше не примет меня. Я больше не имею права занимать его. Я не достойнейший и даже не благородный.  
Неожиданно, произнести это вслух оказалось даже легче чем повторять про себя.  
Эггси надул губы, постучал пальцами по спинке скамьи.  
– Но ты живой, – упрямо сказал он.  
– О? – Гарри бросил на него раздражённый взгляд. – Как верно подмечено.  
– Этот рыцарь Галахад. Он был такой хороший, что, когда нашёл Грааль, его без очереди взяли на небо. Вот и всё, вся история! Он просто кинул своих друзей! А ты… ты что теперь правда думаешь что ты хуже всех?! Да я в сто раз хуже тебя! Я хожу за тобой как привязанный не потому что переживаю за тебя, а потому что боюсь снова оказаться беспомощным! Как в тот раз, когда тебя убили, а я даже кричать нормально не мог, потому что ты бы всё равно меня не услышал!  
– И сейчас не кричи. Мы всё-таки в церкви. – Гарри не глядя сжал его кисть. Крепко, успокаивающе. И почувствовал, как сильные, но мягкие пальцы стиснули его руку в ответ.   
Молчать вдвоём оказалось лучше, чем одному. Эггси положил голову ему на плечо, устроился поудобнее, по хозяйски положил ладонь на колено. Идиллия. Вот только ладонь не хотела лежать смирно и по-пластунски ползла вверх…  
– Эггси. Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь в божьем доме, позволь спросить?  
– Ну… я уже такое делал в доме викария, с его дочкой и было норм… то есть, было неплохо.  
Пришлось как следует хлопнуть его, чтобы привести в чувство.  
– Не время и не место.  
– А поцеловать-то тебя можно?  
Галахад был достойным рыцарем. Но не каменным.  
– Это никуда не годится, – сказал он через пару минут, отстранившись и снова надев очки. – Твоя техника требует серьёзной доработки.  
– Чего? – Эггси явно разрывался между оскорблённой миной и широченной довольной улыбкой. – Это была просто разминка. Так, знаешь, демо-версия. Хочешь получить полную, – пойдём в ателье.  
Гарри и сам невольно улыбнулся.  
– Я уже говорил, что больше не сяду на своё прежнее место.  
Эггси пожал плечами.  
– Не сядешь и ладно. И не надо. Мерлин просил передать, что если не нравится, можешь посидеть на другом. Кресло Артура свободно. Например.  
Нет. Не стоило целовать этот коварный, лживый рот.  
Из-за этих горячих поцелуев и тёплых обещаний будущего спасительная зима могла и вовсе не наступить.


End file.
